Kill, or be killed
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Lucy Blackwood is used to being alone in a world full of dead people walking. She has one simple rule; - Stay alive. No matter what comes in her way, she can handle it. Well... Until she met Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

I curse under my breath as I sprint threw the forest. I could have been perfectly safe in that abandoned house but I had to find a better place. I'm a real idiot. I come to realize that even more now I run for my life, three Walkers behind me. I was checking out a more secured house near the forest when suddenly a whole family of Walkers came from the cellar. I was able to take four of them out but got cornered by a grandma walker. I kicked her across the room and quickly sprinted out of the house and into the forest. And here I am now. My legs burn and I can hardly breath, I'm a terrible runner. A tall tree with lots of branches catches my eye. I climb up the tree, tearing my leg open in the hurry. My weak legs and arms allow me to climb for a fare long time. I carefully sit down on a heavy looking branch, hoping it won't collapse. Because if it does, I hope that the fall will break my neck, but I probably have the luck of surviving and then being eaten alive by Walkers. The rotten corpses are growling at me and scratching the tree I'm in. It are not tree Walkers anymore but six, _perfect._I huff and look at my leg. I'm relieved when I see that it is just a hallow scratch, even if I don't tread it I will be fine.

It feels like hours have past, but It probably has been only a couple minutes. My eyes widen when a Walker drops dead, a arrow threw his head. In a couple seconds only two of them are still standing. A man dooms up from behind a tree, taking out the last Walkers with a knife. I sigh in relief, not even caring about the man. I'm just happy the Walkers are gone before it gets dark, what only is a hour away probably.  
'He, you up there! What ya' doing?' A voice with a southern accent yells.  
I glare down at him. 'Don't yell you idiot! I have seen enough damn Walkers for today.'  
The man pulls the arrows out of the Walkers heads and reloads his crossbow. Pointing it at me.  
'You didn't answer my question.' He says.  
I know it isn't smart of me, but who cares. I have not been running away from dead people too now be killed by a living!  
'I was starting a new live as a squirrel. What do you think I was doing dumbass!? I was trapped.' I say irritated.  
This surprises the man. He clearly isn't used to somebody talking back to him.  
'Come down.' He says.  
I doubt for a moment but then swiftly climb down, happy to feel ground under my feet again. The man opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a other voice.  
'Daryl! Did you find who stole Shane's gun?' A boy walks up to the man.  
The probably Chinese guy now stands next to apparently Daryl. I try to calm my nerves, they can't be talking about that gun that I stole from that flat nose guy right?..  
Daryl grins. 'I found this girl. But there is no chance she stole from Shane.'  
That pisses me off. I glare coldly at Daryl before looking at the other guy.  
'Does "Shane" have a flat nose and almost no hair?' I ask seriously.  
Daryl chuckles but the other guy stands there awkwardly.  
'Did you steal the gun?' He asks.  
I smile a little and take out the scissors I have in my pocket. 'Stole a gun from someone?.. I wasn't in that tree for no reason.'  
The guy smiles a little to, believing my lie blindly. But Daryl keeps a sharp eye on me. It is not like he can prove I stole it. I dropped the gun while running when it was out of ammo, and that Shane guy didn't even see my face. I was smart enough to wear sunglasses and a hoodie. The Chinese guy stands silent for a moment before reaching out his hand.  
'My name is Glenn.' He introduces himself.  
I shake his hand doubtfully . 'Lucy..'  
Glenn smiles and looks at Daryl for a moment, but he doesn't take his eye of me.  
'Uhm.. If you have nowhere to go, you can come with us. We and a group of other people are staying at a farm.' Glenn offers kindly.  
I can't find the words to say for a moment. How do I know this people won't kill me? That Daryl sure would. But.. Even if I don't stay with that group, the farm can still come in handy for supplies.  
'Thank you.' I say and smile at Glenn.  
And for the first time in a while the smile isn't fake. Daryl growls for a moment and starts walking. Glenn quickly follows him, telling me to follow them. We walk through the woods for a while before stopping at the road. A big truck is standing there.  
Daryl drives, Glenn sits awkwardly in the passenger's seat and I look bored out of the window while we drive over the road in awkward silent's. You can tell Daryl isn't happy about something. Maybe that squirrel joke was a bit out of the line. I try to push the stupid grin of my face, but it doesn't matter. A beautiful farm without a Walker in sight is right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

The truck stops and Glenn and Daryl step out, followed by me. It is just like some holiday picture my friends used to show me. This almost seems unreal after the hell I been threw the last four months. Glenn gestures that I should come with him, the rest of the group is discussing something.

'Rick?' Glenn asks.

A men in a ripped police uniform looks at me and Glenn. He frowns a bit when he sees me.

'Daryl found her in the woods, she was hiding in a tree from Walkers.' Glenn explains.

Rick walks towards me. 'Got any weapons?'

I take the scissors out of my pocket. 'I guess this counts.'

He takes the scissors out of my hand and gives it to flat nose guy. I mean Shane. He looks at me suspiciously before walking towards a fen.

'She can stay here, but she has to sleep in a tent next to Daryl.' Rick says and walks of.

Leaving me and Glenn with the rest of the group. My eyebrow twitches in irritation for a moment, but I nod my head. At least its save here.

'He, little girl.' I turn around to face the blond woman before me.

'Can you shoot?' She asks.

'Andrea!' A older man warns.

'What Dale? We don't need someone here who can't even safe their own ass!' Andrea snaps.

I look dead serious at the blond. She is saying this to me, while she probably can't even survive a week out there alone.

'I can shoot.' Everybody jumps up from my voice.

People used to say that my voice is loud and scary when I'm serious. I can't deny it.

'Good.' Andrea says before walking away.

The older man, Dale, waves at me before following her. Glenn introduces me to the rest of the group, their names are short and easy to remember. Glenn leaves me alone and I walk around a little, happy that I don't have to watch my back for Walkers every second.

'He, kid.' I recognise the southern accent.

I turn around to see Daryl walking from the woods, he doesn't looks amused. He grasps my arm and pulls me with him back to the woods.

'What is it redneck!?' I say irritated from him calling me a kid.

Daryl stops at a tent, a tent in a bag and a old campfire. He takes the bag and pushes it in my arms, the heavy tent insight almost throwing me to the ground.

'Set up your own tent.' He growls and sits down in front of his tent.

I glare at him before opening the bag and holding it open towards the ground. The tent falls out of it with a silent bam. I mess around with the plastic standards and orange fabric. I trip over my own feet and get stuck in the tent. I hear Daryl laughing his ass of while I struggle to get the tent of off me. After a while I hear footsteps coming closer. Daryl struggles to get me up my feet. The tent is curled around me like a snake. Eventually Daryl pulls me out of the tent mess and falls right to the ground, pulling me with him.

'How the hell did you survive this long?' He growls and rubs the back of his head.

I grin and stand up, holding out my hand.

'Don't try to be funny.' He snaps at me.

I chuckle and look at the tent while Daryl stands up. He pushes me away from it before I can try to set it up again.

'Il do it. Damn your more dangerous than a Walker.' Daryl starts to set up the tent.

I huff and look around a bit until the tent is set up. The forest is silent and there is no sign of Walkers, but that can change as soon as it becomes dark.

'Done.' Daryl says irritated.

I frown. The tent is set up perfectly in such little time.

'Did you camp much before this all started?' I question him.

Daryl gives me a look. 'Every idiot knows how to set up a damn tent.'

I glare at him before crawling inside the tent. It's warm now, but it will be much colder in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed that my English is very off sometimes. I'm not English so don't blame me for not knowing anything. But I will pay more attention and fix my mistakes!  
**

I lay my jacket down in the tent and then crouch out of it. The cold won't kill me. I stand up and stretch my arms and legs, I don't like small places. I'm about to walk back to the group when Daryl throws something against my head.

'Ouch!' I growl and pick up the sleeping back he threw at me.

'Take it. The nights here are cold.' Daryl says.

I look curious at him. Daryl is making a wooden arrow, not paying attention to me anymore. I look as far as I can see into his tent.

'Looking for something?' Daryl stands up.

'Where is your sleeping back?' I ask.

Daryl blocks the way into his tent. My dog used to do that when he was hiding a bone somewhere. He isn't hiding a bone right?..

'You have it in your hands.' Daryl says finally.

I look down at the green fabric. I narrow my eyes a bit, looking suspiciously at Daryl.

'I don't need it.' He explains annoyed.

I smile. 'Thank you.'

Daryl growls something about being a babysitter while I lay the sleeping bag down in the tent. I get out of the tent again when I hear my name.

'Lucy?'

Carol is standing a couple feet away from my and Daryl's tent. I quickly stand up and walk towards Carol. She is so nice and innocent. Just like mom... I shake my head and lock the memory away. Carol smiles when I stand in front of her, she has a huge pile of laundry in her hands.

'Can you please help me with this?' Carol asks.

I smile at her. 'Sure.'

I take the pile of laundry out of her hands, but she insist that she carries some as well. I nod and Carol starts leading my to a creek. We sit down on two stones and start washing the clothes. I never been fond of doing the laundry or cooking or things like that. But I have to prove I am part of the group, so I can have food. I suddenly realize how much danger Carol puts herself in by just going somewhere alone with a person she only knows for a half hour.

'Why do you trust me?' The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Carol smiles and stops washing for a moment, looking directly at me.

'You don't seem like a bad person.' She answers.

My heart stings a little. Fooling people, that's what I'm always been good at. I am a bad person. While people are starting to trust me, all I'm thinking about is stealing their supplies. I smile back at Carol.

'Thank you.' I say.

I start washing clothes again. I will stay with this group, until they want me to leave.

Carol keeps looking at me with curious eyes.

'Where is your family?'

I freeze. My back tenses up. Carol carefully lays her hand on my shoulder.

'It's okay... My little girl, Sophia, is missing for quite a time already.' She says.

I look at Carol, she is close to crying. I'm not good in comforting people, I can't even comfort myself.

'Lucy! Carol!'

I jump up from the sudden voice behind me. Daryl is standing a couple feet away with his crossbow.

'Dinner.' He says inpatient.

I look at Carol, she nods with smile. I stand up and quickly run to Daryl. Very glad that I didn't have to answer that question. Daryl studies my face for a moment before walking back to the group with me in tow. Carol walks a couple feet behind us.

'We are mostly eating potatoes and carrots, better like that stuff.' Daryl says.

I grin and look at him.

'You kidding me? I have been eating squirrels and canned food for a eternity, I'm not that picky.' I say.


	4. Chapter 4

A awkward silence falls when I walk into the room, everybody looks up from their plates. I'm glad when the farm keeper, Hershel, breaks the silence.

'Well, sit down.' He says.

I nod and quickly move to the empty part of the table. Daryl sits down next to me, and left from me sits Lori. I look with wide eyes at the plate filled with fresh vegetables and other stuff. Everybody has already started eating when I question if this is a trick.

'Stop staring. You are scaring the crap out of your food.' Daryl says.

I look embarrassed at him for a moment before I start to eat the food. Never thought some lame carrots could taste this good.

Everyone is soon done with dinner, Maggie and a other girl who's name I don't remember start cleaning up. I look around the table a little, listening to some conversations.

'Did you enjoy the food?' I turn my head to look at Hershel.

I smile at him. 'Yes, very much. Haven't eaten anything that wasn't canned or tried to run away from me for a while.'

Hershel laughs a little. 'I hope you understand that this was a onetime thing. You and your group has to get their own food.'

I nod. 'Of course.'

I look out of the window, it's already almost pitch black outside. How time flies. I'm about to stand up and go check for Walkers when Shane stops me.

'So you have been alone out there for a while?' He asks.

I sit down and look at him.

'Yeah, four months.' I say inpatient.

Shane ticks on the table with a dinner knife. 'I don't believe it one second.'

I narrow my eyes. I'm about to say something when Daryl interrupts me.

'What's your deal Shane!?' He yells and stands up.

'Stop it!' Rick warns.

Daryl curses before walking out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. I stand up and quickly walk after him. I see him walking towards the woods when I'm outside on the porch. I bite on my lip and run after him. Daryl looks at me for a second when I catch up before looking at the woods again.

'Where are you going?' I ask.

Daryl gives me a look. 'To the tents, and you should too. It's late.'

I frown at him while we walk towards the tents.

'We should look if there are Walkers nearby first.' I disagree.

I follow Daryl even though I say that. Daryl goes into his tent as soon as we arrive. He looks at me with stubborn eyes.

'See any Walkers? No. So you ain't going to look for them either.'

It's hard to see his face in the dark, but I can tell he is demanding not to go. I huff and crawl into me tent. I'm surprised when I hit my hand against something. I fold my hand around the cold plastic. _A flashlight_. I frown but quickly realize how it got here, Daryl must have thrown it into my tent. I flick the button, a damp the light by putting my shirt over it a little. I lay down in the sleeping bag and zip it closed till my neck, so I can still look around. I carefully free my arm and turn off the flashlight. I close my eyes and roll around in the sleeping bag till I'm comfy. The sleeping bag smells like campfire and mud, Daryl. I soon drift off to sleep.

I wake up when I hear shuffling outside the tent. The moaning and groaning confirms it's a Walker. I look around for my scissors but realize I don't have them anymore. I grab the flashlight, it has some weight to it. I silently wait till the Walker is at the side of tent, back facing me. I quickly sib the tent open and smash the back of the flashlight against the Walkers head. The Walker groans and tries to bite me, I quickly smash the flashlight on its head again with all my strength. I keep smashing till the skull cracks and blood gushes out everywhere. The Walker falls to the ground while I sit down on the ground, exhausted.

'What the hell?'

I look up and see Daryl's figure dooming up behind me. He looks at the Walker and then to the flashlight next to me.

'Sorry, I probably broke your flashlight.' I hear that my own voice is weak.

Daryl seems to notice that I'm still half asleep to. He walks back to his tent.

'Dumbass. Next time just call me.' He growls.

I chuckle and go back into my tent. I'm happy when I'm back into the warm sleeping bag. But now something else keeps me awake. Should I stay with this group or not?.. My rule is too stay alive, it is way harder to keep that rule when your with a group. But, is living all alone with haunted memories really being alive? I smile a little. _Let's just enjoy this for as long it lasts._

~Time skip, a short week later~

'Lucy!'

I sit straight up, wildly looking around. Someone sits in front of me in the opening of the tent, I yelp and kick him.

'It's me dammit!' I recognize the southern accent.

I look at his sleepy face. 'Go away. I'm not a morning person.'

Daryl grins. 'As you can tell, I ain't a morning person either. Get up.'

I huff and move out of the tent, pushing Daryl aside. I lazily start walking to the farm, Daryl soon walks in front of me again. The others are hanging here and there. Rick and Shane are arguing about something, Carol is sitting with tears in her eyes a couple feet away. I frown when I hear Rick say "Sophia". Daryl starts walking really fast towards him, with me in tow.

'What's going on?' Daryl asks.

Rick sighs and puts a hand in his hair.

'We are thinking about giving up on the search for Sophia.' He explains.

I look with angry eyes at him.

'You kidding right?' Daryl growls.

Shane shakes his head. 'Come on Daryl. We all now she can't be alive anymore.'

I want to say something but hear Carol crying. I shoot a glare at Shane before walking towards her. I smile when she sees me and stand close to her.

'S-Sophia isn't dead Lucy, she can't be!' Carol sobs.

I put my hand on her shoulder, actually feeling compassion.

'I know. Let's go the creek okay, we can talk better there.' I suggest.

I don't want her to hear how they are about to give up the hope that her daughter will come back. Carol nods with a little smile and lets me lead her towards the creek. We sit down on the two stones again, just like when I just arrived here. I helplessly look how Carol starts crying even more.

'Uhm.. My parents died some time ago.' I try.

Carol looks up in surprise. My misery is probably the best way of driving away hers. I scratch my arm because of the nerves.

'It all happened suddenly, the apocalypse and stuff. My parents weren't prepared for it of course, but I was already thinking of ways to survive. This was my thing, horror. All I wanted was to just make sure my parents would survive, I didn't care about what I had to do. My father was extremely worried about me, and my mother had gone in some kind of shock. I did everything to keep them safe. Barricade the windows and doors, kill Walkers that came too close, collect food from other houses... But I couldn't protect them from their self's ..' My hands start the shake.

I feel like shit, but I can see that this distracts Carol.

'One day I came back with food when I saw my father standing in the kitchen with a gun, I thought he finally had realized that we have to survive. But I was soon proofed wrong. "Come here Lucy." Dad said and reached out his hand, of course I walked towards him. My mother was shaking in a corner like usual, I knew she had gone over the edge. I kneeled down next to my mother and stroke a lock of hair out of her pale face. "Lucy, me and your mother love you so much. You know that right?" I looked up and saw my father pointing the gun at me. It hit me like a rock, the great idea dad had been mumbling about for the whole week, him suddenly holding a gun. Family suicide. I begged him to stop, told him I wanted to live... But he didn't listen, so I killed him before he could pull the trigger. I killed mom too. I felt so sorry, but wanted to live so badly. They were over the edge, I had no choice! I kept, no keep telling myself that.' I finish.

Carol looks with wide eyes at me. I know I don't cry, my face must look horribly cold. Carol pulls me into I hug before I can flinch. She starts crying again.

'You really went through a lot, but you are still alive. My Sophia is strong to.' She sobs.

I smile. 'Yes, I'm sure she is.'

I listen for the rest of the day Carol talking about Sophia, coming to know how horrible her father was. I really hope they find that girl, but... At the same time I know what for state she will be in. And I don't know If Carol could handle seeing her like that. Right now there is still some hope left. Me and Carol walk back to the group. I look around and notice Daryl isn't here.

'Where is Daryl?' I try not to sound worried.

'Searching for Sophia.' Dale says with a smile.

I sig relieved. I know Daryl has been searching his ass off for her, but I can't help but feel worried when he is not around.

'Lucy?' Rick walks up to me.

I smile when I see the big sewing scissors in his hands.

'You proved to us you are trustworthy, so you can have them back.' Rick says with a smile.

I take them and thank Rick. I hang around with Carol like I always do when Daryl isn't around. It is kind of annoying me how attached I am to that redneck.

I can't sleep because I'm worried about Daryl, he hasn't been back for a day. And it doesn't help I'm sleeping in a sleeping bag that smells just like him. I roll around till I see the sun rise, I quickly make my way back to the farm. But he isn't back. I sigh and sit down in front of the fence, looking silently at the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

I lean against the wooden fence, keeping track of every movement around me. My eyelids feel heavy cause of the lack of sleep, my eyes close for a couple seconds before opening again. Afraid to miss something. After a hour of nothing but a butterfly flying next to me my eyes lids shut for a longer time. Dragging me into my usual nightmares, but this time there isn't only family in it. _Daryl walks towards me, with Glenn and Carol following behind him. Daryl reaches out his hand, and I'm about to take it when he turns into a Walker. Rotten skin, chunks of flesh missing and blood running from a wound in his chest._ I scream in horror when two hands shake me awake.

'Lucy!' I look chocked at Glenn.

He looks just as chocked back at me. Glenn helps me stand up, my limbs wobbly because I just woke up.

'Are you okay?' Glenn asks worried.

I fake a smile and nod. 'Yeah, just a nightmare.'

Glenn smiles a little to, but keeps looking with worried eyes at me. I look at the woods again, but nothing changed. I sigh and stretch out towards the sun, who is blazing above me. _I slept pretty long_, I realize when I see how bright the light is. My stomach growls loudly. I haven't eating anything for a day I think...

'You missed breakfast and lunch... Let's go back to Maggie, she will get you something to eat.' Glenn offers.

I smile and walk back to the house with him, I peer over my shoulder, looking at the woods one more time.

As soon as I finished eating Maggie sits down next to me. I'm quite surprised because I normally don't really talk with her.

'How old are you?' Maggie asks suddenly.

I frown a little. 'Eighteen.. Why do you ask?'

She puts a hand on her forehead, she clearly isn't happy with something. 'Good lord..'

I completely lose track while Maggie says that. What is she thinking about? I'm about to ask her when she walks off with my plate. I frown and get up, following her into the kitchen.

'Why do you suddenly ask- ' I stop talking when I hear shouting outside.

'Walker!' Rick and Dale shout.

I quickly run out of the house, taking my scissors out of my pocket. Rick, Shane and T-dog are already running at a figure that is stumbling out of the woods. I run after them as soon I can. I hear a muffled voice when I almost reach them, and soon I'm there. Rick and the others are lowering their weapons when I reach them. I stand frozen when I see the Walker. _Daryl._ Bloody and wounded. So much people I knew have turned into Walkers, but it never hit me so hard as now. Daryl looks at me, and I know my face is ghostly white. I hold my scissors up with shaking hands. But I hear him mumble before I can do anything, and Walkers don't talk.

'Relax. I'm-' Daryl says but can't finish his sentence.

A bullet hits him, and I know that blond fired it. I quickly drop down next to Daryl, luckily it only scraped the side of his head. Rick, Shane and T-dog lift Daryl up and quickly carry him back to the farm.

'I was just kidding.' He mumbles.

I quickly throw the necklace of ears that hangs around his neck on the ground. It's probably better that the others don't see that. Rick, Shane and T-dog carry Daryl into the house, calling Hershel. Rick commands that I stay outside so Daryl can be treated. I don't argue with him even though I want to go with them, but want Daryl to get treated as soon as possible. I walk of the porch and look towards the fen. Andrea is looking chocked at the door behind me. I'm too worried to actually be mad at her right now. I'm glad when Carol walks towards me and starts talking about stupid little stuff, keeping my mind off of things.

After what feels like forever Hershel walks out of the house. I look desperate at him.

'He is as loud as ever. Go, but be careful for his sutures.' Hershel says.

I nod and quickly walk past him, opening the front door. Rick opens the door of a bedroom when I almost walk past it.

'He is in here.' Rick smiles.

I smile back and quickly walk into the room, Rick closing the door behind me. Daryl is lying on the bed with bandage around his head, facing the wall. He flinches when he hears me walking closer.

'Where the hell is Lucy, Rick?' He growls.

I frown, he thinks Rick is still here.

'I'm here.' I say and walk to the other side of the bed.

Daryl looks a surprised around the room, understanding that Rick left. He pulls his blanket farther up, making me smile a little at his awkwardness. Daryl doesn't look me in the eye. My hands still shake a little, and I'm feeling sick because of the nerves. I try to look like usual but know I fail, this scared me senseless.

'I'm sorry.'

I look surprised at him. 'You are the one that was shot, what are you apologizing for?'

Now Daryl looks me in the eye. 'I saw your face back there, I still see it.'

I quickly look away and nervously pull on a dread that hangs loos from my vest. I grin when I find the words to say. I look back at Daryl.

'I don't know why I reacted like that to be honest.. I guess you are kind of important to me.' I tell him.

Daryl looks stunned for a moment but then grins. 'I guess.'

I just look at him for a moment, in silent's.

'..What happened?..Did you find anything?' I ask carefully.

Daryl looks away a little. 'I took one of Hershel's horses so I could explore a bigger area. I found Sophia's doll, but before I could search any further that stupid horse threw me off. I rolled off a cliff and landed in my own arrow, and after that.. Let's just say I was lost.'

I don't ask what he exactly means with that he was lost. But I do want to know something else.

'Why did you act like a Walker?' I ask.

Daryl looks at me again. I can see a spark of amusement in his eyes. 'Thought it would be fun.'

I glare at him without noticing myself, but he does.

'But it wasn't.' Daryl frowns a little.

I sigh and smile at him. Daryl reaches out his hand, I flinch because it looked awfully familiar to my dream. Daryl wants to move his hand away, but I quickly move back, pressing my cheek against his hand. Daryl chuckles and pinches my cheek.

'Ouch!' I say as he lets go of my cheek.

I sit down in front of the bed, having the same eye sight as Daryl. I lay my head down in front of his.

'Hey now, don't get too comfy kid.' Daryl growls.

But I can see him smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I help Shane cleaning the guns while Daryl is resting a couple feet away. I put the gun back together, ignoring Shane's curious eyes. I take the handgun that lays next to me and start taking it apart, moving on in silent's.

Shane places a shotgun on the table. 'I have been wondering..'

I look up from the pistol pieces in front of me.

Shane chuckles. 'Were your parents some kind of super survivors that prepared you for the end of the world?'

I frown at his idiotic question. Cold water runs through my veins when he mentions my parents.

'No. I figured out how to survive on my own.' I answer coldly.

Shane nods and focuses on the guns again.

I'm happy when the last gun is cleaned. I quickly walk towards Daryl's tent, I'm surprised when Andrea steps out of it. I look at her with wide eyes while she walks away with a smirk. I ignore the weird feeling in my chest and step into the tent. Daryl is lying on his back, playing with an arrow.

'Hey..' I say.

'He, didn't bring any food with you?'. Daryl looks at me and lays the arrow down.

I smile and sit down next to him.

'Give me a break, I have been helping around the camp for all day.' I scoff.

Daryl smirks. 'I saw you helping Maggie with the horses this morning, a real farm girl.'

I pull my knees up and burry my face in them, embarrassed at the memory of a horse running away from me.

'Shut up.' I mumble.

Daryl smiles and ruffles through my hair with his hand. I grin at him and slap his hand away.

'Lucy?'

I look away from Daryl. Rick is standing in front of the tent, peering inside. I crawl a little closer to the entrance of the tent, facing Rick.

'Yes?' I ask.

Rick looks at Daryl for a moment before turning his attention to me.

'Glenn is going for a supplies run, and he could use someone who knows-' Rick is cut off by Daryl.

'She isn't going.' He growls, sitting straight up.

Me and Rick look confused at Daryl for a moment. I frown and move out of the tent, but Daryl grabs my wrist.

'Why shouldn't I go? Il be back before you know it.' I assure.

'You ain't going!' Daryl shouts.

I flinch. Rick looks calmly at Daryl.

'Lucy will be fine. We need her and Glenn to go to town for medicine.' Rick says.

My attention is drawn to Rick when he says medicine, Daryl could get wounded again, and then he needs medicine and stuff right?

'Like I give a damn!' Daryl says stubbornly.

I try to free my wrist, but Daryl is of course stronger.

'Daryl.' I say with my most serious voice.

Daryl's attention snaps away from Rick when he hears me. He growls before letting go of my wrist. I smile thankfully at Daryl and stand up next to Rick.

'Glenn better makes sure not a damn thing happens to her!' Daryl warns Rick.

Rick nods and gestures me to walk towards Glenn, I wave at Daryl before walking away. Glenn is waiting for me at the fence, he gives me one of the guns he is holding. I examine the handgun. It's a Jericho 941 9mm, not as good as the old Colt M1911 police gun I stole from Shane, but not bad either.

Glenn looks doubtfully at me. 'I know you don't prefer a pistol as weapon, but I think it's better if you take it anyway.'

I shake my head and grin at him.

'Whatever kills the dead is fine by me.' I say.

Glenn grins too and we walk towards the horses.

\

I look at the list that the others gave us, and then at the half empty shelves. The first things I recognize are the basic things to tread a wound. I stuff my bag full with all the things we need, and a view other things I know that can come in handy. I'm about to walk back to Glenn when I recognize the groaning behind me. I quickly get my scissors out of my pocket and turn around to face the Walker. His jaw is hanging loose, only bound to his head by some muscle tissue, chunks of flesh are missing everywhere, and you can see the bones in his leg. He must have been a person who was half eaten by the Walkers. The Walker staggers dangerously close, I quickly stab the scissors in his head. I pull them out end his body falls lump to the ground. I sigh and wait for a second before I turn around. To be greeted by another Walker. I jump away when she tries to bite me. I trip over a medicine bottle on the ground, slamming my head against one of the shelves.

'Lucy!' I hear Glenn yell from the stores warehouse.

The Walker jumps at me, I swing my foot forward in panic and hit her jaw hard. She snaps her head against one of the shelves, but continuous to attack me with a crooked neck. I curse under my breath and keep kicking her away, making sure there is some distance. My head is spinning and I can't think clear anymore. I can try to stab her with my scissors, but even if I can manage to hit her head I don't think that I can give it enough force to pierce her skull. My fingers crawl desperately to the gun in my pocket. I see Glenn running towards me when I pull the trigger. I sigh in relieve when the Walker falls to the ground. Glenn looks worried at my head before pulling me up and helping me stand. I curse myself for being weak, for not focusing. I was getting to used to the safety of the farm, and I forgot what the world outside looks like. I push Glenn carefully away and rub the blood of my forehead. My hands examine my head, there is a shallow cut on the left back side. My vision is still a little edged because of the force of the blow, but it's starting to clear up.

'Are you alright?' Glenn asks.

I turn around and look at his worried face. He must be looking at the blood.

I grin. 'Yes, I'm fine. Head wounds always bleed like hell.'

Glenn nods but I see he doesn't believe me. I carefully examine the medicine bottles in my bag, luckily nothing broke. I swing the bag over my shoulder and clean the scissors and pistol with my vest. Blood stains the light green fabric. Glenn and I walk silently out of the shop after I tell him for the third time that I'm okay. The horses are pulling at the robes I used to tie them to a lantern. The white horse staggers. I calm it down and pet it for a couple seconds.

'Can't believe I got beaten by a damn bottle.' I growl while I get on the horse.

**I think this chapter was really bad.. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. The next chapter will be better ( I hope ~-~ )! I will update the next chapter very soon, today if I have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

I stop the horse when we are almost back at the farm. Glenn looks confused at me.

'You can go ahead, I'm just going to get the blood out of my hair at the creek.' I explain.

Glenn doubtfully stops his horse. 'Daryl will kill me if I don't bring you back.'

I smile at him. 'Just tell him to go to the creek if he doesn't belief you.'

Glenn thinks for a moments and then nods, the horse's legs start to move again, soon Glenn is out of sight. I sigh and make my way towards the creek. The horse doesn't want to step on the stones near the river so I leaf him behind, but I make sure I keep him in sight. I walk towards the clear water and look at my reflection. My hair is stained with blood. I start pouring the water over my head, scratching the dried blood away with my fingernails. It's probably better for Glenn's safety if Daryl doesn't see this. I curse while trying to get the bloody mess out of my hair, _damn that stuff is sticky!_ My mood clears up when all the blood is gone. I look satisfied at my reflection, you can't see that the head wound exist at all. I check the wound again. It's already drying up, there won't be any blood from it anymore. The blood on my vest and shirt can be easily explained by me killing Walkers. I quickly walk back to the horse, who is to my surprise waiting patiently. I hop on it and kick it's thigh so it will go it's fastest . I'm back at the farm in no time. You can hear Daryl cursing and shouting from a mile away. I quickly hand the horse over to Maggie, who was waiting for it at the fence. I run towards the others.

'Let go of me men!' Daryl shouts.

T-dog is holding him with a frustrated look on his face. Rick looks relieved when he sees me and walks towards me.

'Lucy, thank god.' He mumbles.

I don't need him to tell me, I'm already walking towards Daryl. Glenn is trying to calm him down when I step into Daryl's eyesight.

'You can free him now T-dog, your arm must hurt.' I say looking at T-dog's wounded arm.

T-dog nods and let's go of Daryl, who immediately walks towards me.

'What the hell Lucy! Why didn't you stay with Glenn?' Daryl asks pissed.

'I was attacked by some Walkers, I killed them and it got messy. I washed my hair at the creek.' I didn't lie, I just twisted the trued a little..

Daryl stays silent for a moment before dragging me with him away from the group. He stops walking when we are far enough away for them not being able to hear us anymore.

Daryl lets go of my arm. 'So what really happened!?'

I want to lie again, but Daryl's eyes look so demanding that it almost frightens me. I sigh.

'I was busy with the medicine when a Walker attacked me, I killed it but wasn't paying attention to my surroundings . I turned around and came face to face with another Walker. She tried to bide me, so I quickly jumped away. And I tripped over a bottle that was lying on the ground..' I tell embarrassed of my own stupidity.

Daryl frowns. 'You tripped?'

I scoff. 'Yes, I tripped. Anyway. I hit my head against a shelf pretty hard, and everything went spinning. I didn't have enough force to stab the Walker with my scissors so I used the gun. And that was it.'

Daryl pulls his hair annoyed. 'So you had to wash the blood away from the head wound so I wouldn't see it, I get it. But where the hell was Glenn when you were attacked!?'

'He was in the warehouse! It wasn't his fault Daryl, I got hurt because I was being stupid!' I yell back at him.

Daryl looks angry at me for a couple seconds in silent's before walking away.

'Daryl!' I run after him.

He pushes me away with a glare when I walk next to him. I growl frustrated and walk the opposite way that he is going, back to the group.

'What is that damn idiot so angry about!? And he can't go back to the tent in the forest, his wounds didn't heal yet!' I stop when I realize what I just said.

Carol wants to say something but I'm already running towards the woods. I know Daryl is used to taking care of himself, but I can't stand the thought of something happing to him. I almost trip over a branch when I'm at the tents. Daryl is sitting in front of his tent, making a wooden arrow.

'You can't go walking around like that, your wounds-' Daryl cuts me off.

'Who gives a shit!' He snaps at me.

I look enraged at Daryl and walk towards him.

'I do.' I growl when I'm standing in front of him.

Daryl chuckles. 'Well thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself.'

'I can take care of myself to, but you still worry about me don't you?' I ask.

Daryl looks up in surprise. He quickly starts glaring again like he always does.

'I don't give a shit about what happens to you.' He snaps.

I ignore the crushing hurt and walk away from Daryl.

'Then you won't mind if I go to gun practice with Shane?' I bluff.

Daryl stands up. 'What?'

'And that I go get more supplies with Glenn? That I go look for Sophia alone? That I-'

'You ain't doing any of that!' Daryl interrupts me.

I turn around to face him.

'Then admit that you care, stupid redneck!' I yell at him.

Daryl walks closer until he standing right in front of me, trying to intimidate me.

'Fine, I care about what happens to you! Now happy? You made me into a goddamn babysitter!' Daryl growls.

I smile a little. Well, it is a beginning.

After two days Daryl is finally acting normal again. Well, his sort of normal. I look bored around the camp when I see Glenn fussing around in panic. I frown and walk towards him, Maggie is glaring at him a couple feet away.

'Glenn, what's wrong?' I ask worried.

He stops walking and looks at me.

'I-I told the others something and now things are happening and-' He rattles.

I cut him off. 'Slow down. Begin with what you told them.'

Glenn nods and sighs. 'The barn. It's full of Walkers.'

I look with wide eyes at the old barn only a couple feet away from the farm. We are in great danger if they break out. I frown. But why would anyone want to keep Walkers?

'What things are happening?' I ask Glenn.

'Rick. He has gone to Hershel he-' Glenn is cut off by Rick walking out of Hershel's house.

He doesn't seem happy. It only takes a while until a argue between Rick and Shane breaks out, but Dale splits them up. Rick later takes off with Hershel and another boy, not telling where they are going. I sit down on the chair on the porch and watch the camp. I'm just starting to relax a little when Lori gestures me to come, Andrea, Carol and Maggie are standing next to her. I sigh and walk towards them, abandoning the hope for a little peace.

'What is it?' I ask.

Lori smiles at me. 'Nothing. Just some girls talk.'

I shudder, I'm not good in things like this. Maggie drags me with them to circle of chairs that is standing next to the fen. I sit down on a chair and wait for them to start talking.

'You and Daryl seem to be close.' Lori says.

I frown a little. 'I suppose.. What do you mean-'

'Have you guys done it yet?' Andrea gets straight to the point.

My cheeks burn and I know my whole face is red.

'O-of course not! We are just friends.' I say.

The others laugh.

'I thought so. Someone like Daryl wouldn't be looking for a little girl like you.' Andrea says.

I glare at her. _Who the hell does she think she is!?_ Before there can be said anymore Shane yells that we have to gather. I quickly stand up and walk towards him, Carol smiling besides me. I weakly smile back at her and ignore the burning desire to punch Andrea in the face.

'You just have to prove her wrong.'

I look surprised at Carol. She just smiles wider.


	8. Chapter 8

'Okay everybody gather around!' Shane shouts.

I frown and look around the group, the others are looking confused as well. Usually Rick would do things like this, not Shane.

Shane points at the barn. 'That barn is full of Walkers.'

The others begin to talk with worried voices. Shane interrupts them by loading a gun. I cross my arms, knowing where this is going.

'We have to do something about it, we are all in danger if we don't.' He continuous.

'Killing Walkers? I'm in.'

I turn around to look at Daryl, who is already holding his crossbow. The others begin murmuring, some of them objecting. I pull the gun Glenn gave me out of my pocket, holding the cold metal tightly. Shane, Andrea, Daryl and T-dog are already walking towards the barn. I doubt for a second but quickly follow them like the rest. Shane starts to attack the door of the barn with a axe as soon as we get there. I make use of the ruckus and sneak to the other side of the barn, although the groaning and moaning your hear from the barn is already enough proof that there are indeed Walkers. I peek threw a gap in the wood, it's true. It's full of Walkers. I lean against the wood a little and try to see more. A little figure in the distance catches my eye. _A child?_ Before I can see it better a Walker dooms up and attacks the wood I'm leaning against. I step away and run back to the others. I'm surprised when I see Hershel, the boy and Rick. Holding two Walkers with grab sticks. I almost bump into them.

'What the-' I dodge the Walker Rick is holding on a hair length.

'Lucy! Come here!' Daryl commands from a distance.

I look confused at Rick for a moment before quickly walking towards Daryl. He is holding his crossbow with tensed arms. Carol is looking worried next to me as well. Shane is still busy with the axe, almost breaking the barn door's lock open.

'Stop!' Hershel shouts.

Shane looks enraged behind him. He looks even more angry when he sees Rick. I pay almost no attention to the shouting, I'm focussing on the barn door. Walkers are trying to push themselves threw the half open doors. My focus goes back to Shane and Rick when I hear two gunshots. The two Walkers Hershel and Rick brought back fall to the ground, Hershel shouting in horror. I would have felt sorry for Hershel if it wasn't about Walkers. They aren't human anymore, you have to see that even if they are dear to you. Shane brings the axe down on the lock one more time, and the doors burst open. Walkers stagger out of it. I quickly bring my gun up and begin shooting without waiting for a sign. The others do the same and groups of Walkers fall to the ground. I have one bullet left when the last Walker falls to the ground. The others all sigh in relieve and now focus on Hershel, who is on the ground next to the female Walker, his two daughters around his neck. Hershel probably kept people who were dear to him in that barn, hoping they would return to normal. My focus snaps back the barn when I hear groaning. A Walker walks slowly into the light. It's the child I thought I saw earlier. Her curly blond hair and blue t-shirt make me remember something that Carol said.

'No!'Carol screams and I know my suspicion was right.

The little Walker girl is Sophia. I look at Carol who is loudly sobbing, Daryl holds her tight so she can't walk towards Sophia. I look at the others and feel compassion for them. They look devastated by seeing Sophia end up like this. My sorrow is struggling with the uneasiness I feel because of the Walker that is coming closer. I look at Rick and Shane, Rick is struggling to hold the grip on his gun and Shane, who is usually the first to kill something, is now death silent and pale. I take a deep breath and walk closer to Sophia, taking out my scissors. It's way too hard for them to kill her, and I don't want any of them to suffer like that. I didn't know Sophia in person, I only heard about her from Carol. It's way easier for me. Sophia staggers closer and makes bite movements at me. I quickly take hold of her under her chin. I hear Daryl shout in panic while I pull her closer.

'I'm sorry, Sophia. ' I whisper and pierce her skull from the back of her head.

Her body stops moving and I throw my scissors to the side. I carefully lay Sophia down. I take my vest of and wrap it around her skinny body, I close her eyes and mouth. It almost looks peaceful. I look at her bony arms and legs, she probably died from hunger. I turn around to look at the others. They are still devastated, but I can see they are relieved. I look at Carol and Daryl. Carol is now crying softly and Daryl let's go of her, I know he is mad at me. But I'm happy I did it this way. I stand up and walk away from Sophia. Carol pulls me into a hug and begins sobbing again. I pet her head like I always did with my mom. I tense a little at the thought but quickly shake it away. Caring about people is dangerous, the proof of it died only seconds ago. But. It's also what makes us human, and I need to keep my humanity in this world. I look at Daryl, who is even more devastated about Sophia's dead then the others. I feel a little guilty because I know I'm not going to survive this until the happy ending, that I will hurt the people who care about me. But I won't fail this time, I will keep them alive. Even if it costs my own live.

~Later that night~

I stare into the flames of the campfire. I look up when someone throws a blanket over my head.

'We can't afford someone catching a cold.' Daryl growls.

I pull the blanket over my arms. 'Thanks. The campfire gives enough warmth though.'

Daryl stands still in the opening of his tent. He scratches the back of his head before he sits down next to me. I look at Daryl.

'You moron.' He growls.

'What this time?' I ask confused.

Daryl looks at me. 'Pulling Sophia so close.. She could have bitten you!'

My hands feel numb while I look away from Daryl. 'I know.. But Carol, you, the others, really cared about Sophia. It was just too cruel to let her end like some monster, and let all of you witness it.'

We sit in silent's for a moment.

'I don't want to lose you.'

I look surprised at Daryl, he doesn't look me in the eye.

'We all die someday, and in a world like this.. I could be gone tomorrow.' I sigh.

Daryl stands up and pulls me with him. He roughly shakes me around like I have to wake up.

'You ain't gonna be gone tomorrow, or any day after that. I won't let that happen!' Daryl shouts.

I take hold of his shoulders and make him stop shaking me around, it's giving me a headache. I hold one hand against my head and hold Daryl's hand with the other one.

'Okay, okay. I get it. We will survive this..Together.' I say.

Daryl growls something and pulls his hand away. I doubt if I said the right thing for a moment when Daryl quickly disappears into his tent.

'Goodnight.'

I smile. 'Goodnight.'

**Hey everyone! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you like it to! I don't want the story to be about the farm for a too long time, so they will soon have to move. **

**Thanks for reading, and please comment. I love comments :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I yawn and look over at Hershel, he has been quit ever since the Walker incident. It's already been two weeks. I stretch and narrow my eyes to look in the direction of the sun, I immediately notice Daryl walking towards me from the forest.

'Can I come with you next time you go hunting?' I ask when he stands in front of me.

Daryl is carrying three squirrels and one bunny on his belt. Daryl gives me a inpatient look and moves the crossbow on his back to the right.

'No.' He says.

I cross my arms. 'Why not? You know I can help you.'

Daryl takes a step closer. 'I know you can get hurt.' He growls.

I look down at my feet for a moment before looking back at Daryl.

'Fine, but I'm not a little kid you know?' I don't feel like arguing with him.

Daryl grins. 'Yeah, I know.'

My eyes follow him while he walks away. Daryl walks towards our tents, he is probably going to skin the squirrels and bunny.

'Lucy?' Carol's voice cuts threw my thoughts.

I look at her with a smile. She has been clinging to me like a lost puppy ever since she lost Sophia. I can't blame Carol, she thinks of me as her new daughter.

'Hey, is your leg okay?' I ask noticing her cripple looking leg.

Carol smiles my question away. 'I'm fine. Have you seen Shane around lately?'

I frown. 'Now I think about it.. I haven't seen him for a couple days I think.'

Carol nods. 'Me neither.'

I grin a little. _Like someone misses that idiot._

I'm about to say something when a familiar sound interrupts the silent's at the farm. I gasp surprised when I recognize what the sound is. _A helicopter._ I look at Carol, who is grinning. But I'm not. My eyes widen in surprise.

'Go to the others! Tell them to get away from here!' I scream at Carol.

I don't wait for her reply and start running towards the tents, the same direction the helicopter sound is coming from. I look wildly around me when I don't see Daryl anywhere when I reach the tents. I suddenly realize that he never was here to begin with. There is no sign of the squirrels or bunny, not even a bone, fur or organs. Daryl probably thought it was not enough and got into the woods again to hunt. I quickly take my backpack out of my tent and start to stuff some of my stuff, and all Daryl's stuff in it. _Daryl is out there, alone. _I freak out and am about to run into the woods when the helicopter flies right over my head. And it doesn't take long until you can hear and see the Walkers that are following it, it's a bigger herd than I ever saw before. I don't care and want to go look for Daryl, but two arms hold me tight.

'Lucy! Come on!' Rick yells.

I struggle in his arms while he drags me with him to the rest, who are already starting the cars. Everybody, even Hershel and his daughters are ready to leave this place. Without Daryl. Rick's grip gets tighter every time I struggle more.

'NO! Daryl is still out there!' I scream.

'He can take care of himself!' Maggie screams from some distance.

My eyes burn and I hit Rick in the face with my elbow, he releases me in surprise. I take my gun out of my pocket and start running towards the woods, ignoring the screaming of the other. Walkers greet me as soon as I enter the woods. I shoot them one per one throw the head or pierce their skulls with the scissors in my left hand.

'Daryl!'I scream at the top of my longs.

I'm getting further and further into the group of Walkers, they swarm everywhere around me. I'm about to kill another one when someone starts pulling me away from the swarm.

'Let go of me! Daryl! Daryl!' I scream.

'Shut up! I'm here!' A voice with a southern accent says.

I tense up for a moment before running back to the others with Daryl, him still holding me tight. The others look relieved when they see us. Daryl doesn't pay attention to them at all and picks me up so he can run faster. He sits me down on the back of his motor and quickly sits down on it as well.

'Hold tight!' He warns before starting the motor.

I fold my arms around his waist and burry my face in his back as we take off. We quickly line up with the others who are already leaving.

We slow down when the barn is a long way behind us, avoiding the road of the helicopter. My backpack bumps against my back every time the road gets uneven. I look up and check if the others are still in front and behind us. Everyone is looking exhausted at the road. I burry my face in Daryl's back again. I get how they feel. They thought they found a save and nice place where they could stay, but now it's all ruined.

'You okay?' I can barely hear Daryl's voice above the sound of the motor.

'Yeah, I'm fine. You?' I scream back.

I feel Daryl sigh.

'Me to.' He says.

I nod and hold him tighter. I know even Daryl can be upset. I fall asleep while listening to the sound of his heart. The steady pace of it giving me a save feeling.

'We stop here for tonight!' I wake up because of Rick.

I yawn and look up at Daryl, who has turned his head to look at me. He smiles weakly at me while I let go of him and step of the motor. The others are taking some stuff out of their cars. Rick is already walking into the woods with Carl and Lori. I look around the abandoned road for a bit before following them and the others. It sure seems quit. I hand my backpack over to Daryl, he frowns before taking it.

'Do you want me to carry your bag?' He asks irritated.

I roll my eyes. 'No. I quickly putted your stuff in it back at the tents.'

Daryl nods a little surprised and looks inside of the backpack.

We stop walking when we are a few miles from the road, but close enough to see the cars. It's already starting to get really dark, but no one wants to risk making a fire. The others are already lying down in their sleeping bag's when I'm still looking around. I realize that I only packed one sleeping bag because two would take in too much space. I rub the side of my head, knowing that this will be a very cold night.


	10. Chapter 10

I listen closely while looking around the dark woods, holding a iron pipe I found. We have to guard our camp now we aren't save anymore, everyone takes a two hour shift. I switched with Rick four hours ago. I shudder when the cold of the night becomes worse. _Everyone is sleeping peacefully, so why wake them up when I can't sleep anyway?.. _I stretch my legs, a couple branches and old leaves crackle when I move. I assume that it was me who made that sound, but something seems off.

'Why are you still up?'

I look to my right and see Daryl. I sigh.

'You should have switched with me two hours ago.' Daryl says irritated.

I run my hand through my hair. 'I can't sleep anyway, so I thought "Why bother?".'

Daryl growls and throws his sleeping bag at me. 'Next time think of yourself first.'

I pull the warm sleeping bag close to me before moving a little to my left.

'Thanks, but I'm staying here.' I say.

Daryl wants to protest, but I interrupt him.

'You may be tuff but you can catch a cold just as quick as I can.' I growl.

Daryl glares at me for a moment before sitting down next to me, he lays his crossbow down next to himself. I unzip the sleeping bag till it is almost one big blanket, I put it with a small smile over both of us. I try to give Daryl as much space as possible, but he notices. Daryl pulls me closer. I freeze for a moment before resting my head on his shoulder. It's funny how I can forget that I'm in a zombie apocalypse when I'm with Daryl. I look up a little to see his face. Daryl growls at me that I shouldn't distract him while he is on watch. But his smile gives away that he is actually happy. I smile to and close my eyes. I want to keep Daryl's smile to myself, and let nobody else see it. I fall asleep and for the first night in months am not hunted by my family. The nightmare fades away.

~Little time skip, three days later~

I swiftly cut some leaves of a tree branch out of boredom. We have been walking and driving for days, and haven't found anything. I look at Daryl and Glenn, who are walking in front of me. We set out in groups every time, while the others stay at the road. We drive for a couple hours, stop, explore and move on.

'This is taking forever!' I complain.

'We don't have much choice.' Daryl growls.

I sigh and swing my arms around like I would do when I was little. 'I should have just stayed in the damn city! Enough fricking houses there. But no, I had to go to the woods.'

'Guys look!'

I look surprised at Glenn, who has climbed in a high tree. Glenn's face is shining with happiness. I frown and climb into another tree. It doesn't take long until I see it. A prison.

'It's a good place, but you can even see from here that it is chock full with Walkers.' I say.

'We can take care of them later, let's tell the others first.' I hear Daryl yell from the ground.

I climb down a little and then jump out of the tree. Daryl catches me in panic, while the fall was only one meter high. I chuckle a little when he sets me down with a embarrassed look on his face. We wait till Glenn is back on the ground and then quickly get back to the others. They are looking with hopeful eyes at us when we arrive.

'We found a prison, but it is chock full of Walkers.' Glenn says out of breath.

I strike over the gun in my pocket. 'My guess is that there are probably fifteen walking around the fence. Judging on the size of the prison there were probably 160/180 prisoners, plus the at least forty employees sums up to a total of 235 possible Walkers... But a prison has also a lot of locked doors, and different cellblocks that you can separate from the others. So if we can manage to get in through the gates, lock them behind us, clear the courtyard, clear two cellblocks and places like the canteen where is food and other supplies, everything will be fine.'

The others look surprised at me for a moment before considering the plan. Rick starts to lay out a more specific plan after a while and says that I can rest for now, but that he will need me for a few things. I walk of the road and a couple feet into the woods, I sit down under the shadow of a tree. I take out the pocket knife I found on a corpse yesterday and start scratching things into the ground.

'What the hell were you doing before the zombie apocalypse?'

I don't look up at Daryl, but just start smiling.

'I liked survival horror stuff. I guess information from story's and games stayed in my brain.' I say.

Now I look up Daryl, he is grinning at me. He points a arrow at the scribbles I made.

'What does that mean?' Daryl frowns.

I look down at the letters that are scratched in the ground. 'L.B.? Lucinda Blackwood. K.B... Katarina Blackwood, my mother.'

Daryl looks a little down when I say that. I point at the last one. 'T.B. Tim Blackwood, my father.'

I stand up and dust some sand and grass off of my pants. I look at Daryl with a smile. He looks like someone just punched him in the face.

'It's okay. They are dead. Dead is dead.' I say.

Daryl looks surprised at me. He wants to say something but Rick calls my name. I wave slightly and run towards Rick, ignoring the sharp pain that came with my words. _Just keep telling yourself that.. _

Rick is busy thinking when I stand still in front of him.

'I think we can pull this off. We have the weapons and people. But I do need your help with something.' He says.

I frown a little at his careful tone.

'You have to go first, and clear a way for us.' Rick says.

I can see that he isn't happy with what he said. I look with wide eyes at him.

'I would have done that if you asked me a couple weeks ago, but now...' My eyes trail of to Daryl. Who is looking suspiciously from a couple feet away.

'But you want him to stay save right?'

I look back at Rick.

'I know Daryl is very good in surviving, but even he isn't safe out here.' Rick says.

I bite my lip. _What should I do?_


End file.
